


Never Again

by mylifeinshadow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Never Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeinshadow/pseuds/mylifeinshadow
Summary: You curse your photographic memory - the file refusing to leave your minds eye. Jerse. The tattoo. Scully.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is going to be a stand alone fic, or something more. I just had to get it out of my head.

You busy yourself with shuffling files, to no avail. You curse your photographic memory - the file refusing to leave your minds eye. Jerse. The tattoo. Scully. Goddammit, Scully.   
  
You wonder what it was she saw in this guy. Clean cut and professional looking in his ID photo - almost manic in his mugshot. Did he seem a little dangerous? Risky? Taboo, even? You want to ask. You're not entirely oblivious. You're a profiler, for Christ's sake. You figured out long ago that Scully had a bit of a rebellious side dwelling deep beneath the surface.  
  
Your eyes bore into the top of her skull, her eyes downcast. You just want to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. See me, you want to beg. Goddammit, Scully, see  _me._  
  
Her eyes suddenly meet yours, dark and angry. She's absolutely seething as she leans toward you, and it's then that you realize you've uttered the words outloud.  
  
" _See_ you, Mulder? See _you?_ " There's a dark, humorless laugh that follows - an unfamiliar bitterness to her voice that strikes you silent, possibly for the first time in your life.   
  
"Why was I assigned to you?"  
  
Your lips are useless, opening and closing but not offering an actual answer. She stands up, and you mirror her, your head spinning.  
  
"Nearly five years together, Mulder. I was sent to debunk your work and five years later, I'm still here."   
  
She avoids eye contact now, bending to pick up her briefcase and jacket. She's moving toward the door, back facing you, and you're frozen.   
  
Her voice is quieter, calmer. Her hand on the doorknob, her shoulders drooping in what you can only imagine is defeat.  
  
"If you can't figure out why that is, Mulder, maybe you're the one who's blind."  
  
The door closes and she's gone, your heart sinking to your stomach as you wonder for the thousandth time this week just how you managed to fuck things up this bad. 


End file.
